


银土三人行

by cengning



Category: GH 坂田银时X土方十四郎
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cengning/pseuds/cengning
Kudos: 16





	银土三人行

双银一土  
白夜叉银X额方X原著银

“所以说，现在是个什么情况，嗯？”如果说，一个男人正甜甜蜜蜜牵着现女友的手走在路上，抬头确又看到了迎面走来的前女友是最为尴尬的情况，那么最为迷惑的情况想必就是土方十四郎现在遇到的

他今早一睁开眼，就看到了消失了五年的男友以及另一个和他男友长相十分相似但是脸庞略显稚嫩的男人，两个人分别坐在他的床旁边

土方刚醒，一度怀疑眼前的画面是因为自己还没睡醒，但是等狠狠地捏一下自己再睁开眼，发现一切都还是没有改变，三个人还是不明所以的看着对方

“谁能给我解释一下现在的情况，五分钟以内”

“啊，十四啊，想不到你和阿银久别重逢之后说的第一句话竟然是这个吗？难道不应该说点更煽情的吗?虽然阿银对现在这个世界怎么变成这样了也是理解不了啊，但是好歹我们是恋人对吧！怎么能第一句话就说这个呢！”

“还有两分钟”土方的视线慢慢转向了放在旁边的自己的佩刀

“喂！你们这两个大叔究竟在说些什么啊，还有这里是哪里啊，要说最莫名其妙的还是我吧，这位和阿银长得很像的大叔又是谁啊，我只是打了个盹怎么到这里来了啊！”

“一分钟”土方微微拉开了刀鞘，隐隐透出的寒光让两人不由地出了一身冷汗

“源外老爹做了一个时空穿梭机！不知道为什么就被传送到这里来了！”

“早说不就完了吗？啰啰嗦嗦那么多”土方把刀放下，按了按隐隐作痛的太阳穴，“那，现在答案就很明显了，你们要怎么回到属于自己的时空里去？”

被问及这个，两个银时互相对视一眼，两双血红的眼瞳中好像闪过了什么只有两个人才能读懂的消息  
“他妈的到我这来谈情说爱了不成？磨磨唧唧的，大老爷们还脸红？！”土方本就有些头疼，看着面前两人吞吞吐吐的样子便更加的恼火了，提高音调对着两人吼道，“快说！”

“只有做了记忆中最难忘的事情，才可以回到原来的时空！”

“就这？就这?你们俩还至于吞吞吐吐的?出息！”土方给眼前两个傻蛋的头上都狠狠按了一下，“最难忘的事情你们有头绪吗?快点实现，把你们两个麻烦蛋给我送回去”

“十四，这件事情，在你没醒来之前我俩其实就讨论过了”

“大叔几乎是什么经历都有了，不管是倒霉的还是幸运的，刺激的还是平淡的，难忘的事情真的很难被找出来”

“但是，幸好，我们最后还是找到了属于我们两个的都会比较难忘的事情”

“什么？”

“3p”

一阵诡异的静默在房间里弥漫，土方呆了一瞬，下一秒就想抬手去拿佩刀，把自己的两个蠢蛋男友都劈了的时候，手腕却被人重重地抓住了

土方仰头看着撑在他头顶的男人，望进那双许久未见得红眸中，一下子有些恍惚，男人得样子还是五年前得模样没错，但是自己已经不是从前的自己了，他已经不是真选组的副长大人，成为了切切实实的背叛之人，但是望进那双眸子的时候，土方又好像是回到了从前，以前他曾在这双眸子温柔又充满爱意的注视下，无数次地呻吟，尖叫，达到高潮

“银时....”土方微微呢喃着，感觉的到男人带着厚厚茧子的手，正如以前欢好时一般，磨蹭着自己的脸颊，他只要下一秒男人的动作是什么，在无数次的鱼水交融中，身体早已经记得男人给他的感觉，于是他抬起脖颈，和银时印下的双唇紧密的贴合在一起

银时一开始还显得克制，只是轻轻的吻上男人的下唇，怎么也吮吸不够似的，双手捧住土方的脸，像是捧着无价的珍宝，但是后面，银时侵略的本能就掩盖不住了，舌尖强硬地撬开土方的牙关，然后强势地闯入，勾着土方和他一起沉沦，扫荡在土方的口里，像是要把那每一寸地方都再次染上自己的气息

坐在旁边的白夜叉可能是平生第一次感受到有些窘迫的情感，他的耳边全是亲吻而带出的啧啧声，他看着津液从叫做土方的大叔嘴边留下，喉结不由地吞咽了一下，“想要舔上去，咬住对方的脖子，然后....”思绪至此，白夜叉身上越发的燥热了

“差点忘了还有小朋友在旁边了”直到土方推了推身上男人的肩旁，让人回头看去，银时才想起另一个自己也在房间里，他无所谓的转头笑笑，“小朋友，你先好好看看，等哥哥全部收拾好了再轮到你”说完又继续开始深吻

虽然被银时的身子挡了一些，但白夜叉还是看到了黑发男人酣红的脸和勾人的眼，莫名的从另一个自己的话里听出些瞧不起人的意思，少年还未散尽的逆反心性一下就上来了

“啊，好凉”还在余韵中的土方突然感觉身上一凉，原本盖着的被子被少年一下子掀起，早春的凉意一下子惊到了土方

白夜叉跪在床尾，看着前方两个人都看着自己，轻哼一声，附身吻上了土方和服下露出的一节光滑的小腿，不仅如此，少年还沿着皮肤一寸寸向上亲吻着，密密麻麻的电流感和燥热感，不断地从下面传来

“嗯....哈......这种事....你以前也没给我做过吧...哈啊....”土方有些戏谑地朝男人挑眉，“大叔~可别被比下去了哦”

被挑衅了地男人俯下身，凑到土方已经红透的耳边“那你可要准备好哦”

银时将土方近在咫尺的耳垂含到嘴里，用牙齿轻轻地碾磨着，等到黑发男人明显气息加快的时候，湿润的舌又钻入了耳洞中，传出啧啧的粘腻的水声，让黑发男人不自觉地扭了扭身子

少年感到黑发男人想将双腿收拢的意图，但是少年银时没让他得逞，缠绵的吻沿着白嫩的小腿一路向上，也在土方大腿上留下了一路粉红的暧昧痕迹

少年看着男人裤裆下微微耸立的部分，毫不犹豫地就将男人的最后一层遮羞布脱下，顶部微微渗水的阴茎立马就暴露在了空气中，“真可爱”

即使正处于意乱情迷的情况下，土方仍旧在迷迷糊糊间听到了这句话，忍不住想要抬腿提向那个正在自己两腿之间的臭小子，但是腿才刚勉强抬起一些，腰就被少年突然的一个深喉给弄软了，“哈啊...”

少年银时嘴角露出一丝带着恶劣的微笑，对于因为刚刚的那个深喉而给男人带来的刺激还有点小得意，眼角不由带着点挑衅望向了另一个自己

“哼”银发男人有些不屑地发出了一声轻哼，但是下嘴的力度却不自觉地加重了些，直到身下黑发男人锁骨上都印满了自己的吻痕和牙印，再继续向下吻去

土方现在其实有些恍惚了，身下早已挺立的阴茎正被温暖包裹着，虽然少年看着年轻，但是照顾却很周到，甚至会沿着阴茎上的血管一路舔舐向上，然后再深深地含入，灵活的舌头打着圈吸吮着龟头

“哈啊...嗯啊....”再微微低头看去，银发男人舌尖正含着自己胸前的乳珠，大手也在自己胸前不停揉搓着，乳珠在男人的舔舐下慢慢的挺立起来，土方感到自己的理智正在慢慢消亡，随着少年的再一次深喉，土方不由的长大了嘴，却什么声音都没发出，眼前正闪过一片片的烟火

少年银时将嘴里的那些吐出来，向土方的后穴抹去，一开始半天抓不住要领，也不知道从何下手，简直不敢抬头往前看，急得脸都有些红了

银时有些看不过去，把少年时候的自己推到一边，“小子，好好看着”将自己的手指放到面色酣红的土方嘴边，挑眉暗示着

少年银时在一旁看着两个人的动作，有些不明所以，但是下一秒，他看到面色酣红的黑发男人，乖乖的伸出舌头将男人放在他面前的指尖全都含入了口中，仔仔细细地吮吸起来，而银发男人还在这时候，恶意地把手指往男人的喉咙里面捅了捅，那动作让人看起来吮吸的不是手指，而是其他的更加粗大的东西，这样的认知让少年的下腹一紧

“嗯哼....啊哈.....”后穴久违的感受到了异物的侵入，让土方有些难受的哼出声，但是银发男人好像没有听到似的，继续向前开拓着，等到摸到记忆中熟悉的小点的时候，又重重的向下一按，“啊！”突如其来的刺激感使得土方刚刚发泄过的阴茎又重新立了起来“该死你....哈啊....慢点....嗯...嗯啊....”

“下面可不是这样说的哦”银时的指尖在男人的后穴中不停的抽插着，又深又重，还模仿着三浅一深的频率，每次抽插不知是有意还是无意的都会狠狠擦过土方的敏感点，惹得房间里的呻吟声越来越大，在土方快要达到高潮时，银时又将手指毫不犹豫地抽了出来

“哈啊....哈啊...”土方的背部此时已经被汗水染湿了，整个人仿佛一条被从水里捞起的鱼，大口大口的喘息着，但是身子里快感的愕然停止，又让他十分的难受，眸子里满是因为情欲而升起的水汽和欲求不满的情绪

“别这样看着阿银嘛，马上就换上你最喜欢的咯”语罢，银时就毫不留情地将自己早就挺立的阴茎插入因为欲求不满而不断开合的后穴中

在被阴茎插入的那一瞬，土方就再次达到了高潮，后穴紧紧的绞住了插在里面的阴茎，紧致的快感让银时简直欲罢不能，余光瞟到了已经在一边傻了的另外一个自己，银时大发好心似的说到，“这一轮的演示我自己来，你自己先想想办法吧”

少年银时听了这话简直想掐死面前的自己，但是现在的自己是现实憋得太难受了，于是他慢慢向前挪去，将自己的那根对准了土方红肿的嘴唇，“大叔，也帮帮我吧”

一股子檀膻味朝自己扑来，土方对于这种事是真的已经许久不做了，但是想着现在的特殊情况，还是张开了嘴，将少年放在自己嘴边的那根含了进去，“嗯！...”土方不明所以地撇了一眼突然狠狠顶了一下自己的男人，报复心里作祟一般，狠狠吸了一口嘴里的阴茎

“哈啊...”少年银时发出一声谓叹，黑发男人现在可谓是媚眼如丝，眼角都带着情欲的红色，红肿的嘴里正含着一根紫红的肿大的阴茎，可能是因为太大的原因，少年能看到男人的嘴里被自己的阴茎顶出了形状，少年的呼吸逐渐变得粗重起来，像是看到了心仪猎物的野兽，下一秒将会朝着猎物扑过去，然后将猎物的脖子咬断

“看起来还玩的挺开心啊，那不如换个姿势”银时朝少年打了个眼色，抽出了自己的那根，然后将黑发男人的身体转了个方向让男人跪在床上，白嫩的臀部高高后仰着，然后两个银时同时将自己的阴茎插入了前后两个洞中

“啊啊...哈啊.....慢点....嗯啊......不行.....受不住的.....哈啊.....”一前一后两个都被男人占据以及激烈的抽插着，以这么耻辱的姿势跪着的土方受不住似的发出求饶的呜咽声，可惜前后两个人都已经被欲望烧红了眼停不下来

“啪、啪”银时一边抽插着后穴，肿胀的囊袋重重的拍在男人结实白嫩的大腿上，双手还不停揉搓着土方挺翘的臀部，感受着后穴带来的紧致感，而少年银时也在土方的嘴中抽动着，每次到达喉部的感觉，都带来种窒息的感觉，让土方不住的哀叫、呻吟起来

“啊啊....哈啊....真的.....嗯....慢点啊.....哈啊....会坏的....哈啊...啊...”

“不要了.....呜....不要了...啊.....要坏.....哈啊.....银时.....银时.....”  
“慢点啊....嗯.....啊啊.....哈啊.....求你了...银时..啊.....”

因为巨大的刺激而产生的眼泪从土方的眼角留下，第三次挺立的阴茎早就将身下的床单打湿，土方现在全身都弥漫着一种情欲的粉色，肩部满是暧昧的齿痕印记，后穴也是黏糊糊的一塌糊涂，被弄得实在狠了，只能发出无助的呻吟声和求饶，只是这一夜，比他想象中的要长太多


End file.
